


The Hostess

by PanAndProud123



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, non-binary dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAndProud123/pseuds/PanAndProud123
Summary: One of the Jims suggested that a few members of the gang take a vacation. The others insisted on staying, but Dark, Wilford, the Jims, Dr. Iplier, Google, and Bing found themselves heading to the one place Dark wishes they could forget.Markiplier. Fucking. Manor.But there are secrets in the halls that make themselves clear very, very quickly.Or, shall we say... herself?
Relationships: Bingiplier/Googleplier (Markiplier TV), Darkiplier (Markiplier TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Hostess

_ Fuck, _ Dark thought.  _ Why, of all places, did you have to pick here, Jim?  _

They drove up to Markiplier Manor in a large van that was dubbed the Barrel, for whatever reason. It was the vehicle of choice for getting all of the ego’s- Bing, Google, Wilford, Iplier, and the Jims- around. For some reason, one of the Jims insisted on going to the Manor Dark wished they could get out of their memory on “vacation.” Of course, Dark insisted on not going, but the others outvoted him. So, fuming, they went. 

Once they all stepped foot inside the Manor, Dark took a room that was the furthest away from the one Damien used to inhabit as possible. The others didn’t question this; they assumed that Dark just wanted to be away from them. It was usual Dark behavior, in their eyes. If only they knew. And while the others started making themselves at home, Dark stayed in their room the entire time. 

A few hours after they’d arrived at the Manor, Dark was sleeping- which was rather rare for them- when they suddenly woke up. They shot up like a root, their breathing heavy and their eyes wide. It was like they’d been hit on the back of the head very suddenly. Dark panted for a few seconds, then rubbed their eyes with shaking, sweating hands, and tried to make sense of the dream they’d just had. 

_ When Dark woke their eyes in their sleep, they realized they were no longer Dark. They were Celine and Damien again, somehow. “Celine?” _

_ “Damien?!” _

_ “How-” _

_ “I don’t know.” _

_ “I do,” another voice said in the darkness. _

_ The twins turned and gasped as they saw someone?- appear before them. A woman, with her eyes closed, her skin deathly pale and appearing light gray or even white, and her hair messy and going from black to dark red. She wore a very nice looking white blouse underneath a dark gray (and rather poofy) jumper dress, an offwhite cravat attached to her shirt’s collar, which stretched over her shoulders. On her skin-and-bone legs were sheer black leggings, black leather ankle boots with an elevated platform, slight heel, and silver chains at the top adorning her feet.  _

_ Damien knew that face like it was engraved in his memory. “... Dray?”  _

_ The woman said nothing. She opened her eyes, and Damien’s heart shattered. She had red irises and black where the whites of her eyes should have been, but the most terrifying part was the way that she looked like she had… just given up on life, had broken years ago. It was so different from the usual dark brown eyes with a gentle fondness that Damien was used to seeing.  _

_ Celine recognized the woman, but barely. She gave off the feeling of a woman of high status, with the way she held herself up. Damien faintly noticed a small red rose (pin?) stuck in the side of the woman’s hair along with a black skull pin in the middle of her cravat. He saw something black and dangling coming from her ear, too, but that wasn’t worth notice, and either way it was barely seeable.  _

_ “Dray…” Damien whispered in disbelief.  _

_ The woman’s face flickered for a second, going from blank to angry to furious. But as she started to speak she disintegrated before their eyes, her body flickering at the edges like a black flame and disappearing into the vast darkness. “Wait!” Damien yelled, his hand shooting out to reach out to her, but she disappeared before he could even reach her.  _

And then Dark woke up. They were whole again, Celine and Damien merging together once more. They sighed and laid back down, falling asleep into a dark abyss.

~-~

When the morning came, Dark was first to wake. They hated being alone in the kitchen; everything was so… empty. Quiet wasn’t the right word, since Dark themself was usually a quiet person, something just felt… off without the others. They supposed they were just so used to the other egos being there, it was unusual for them to be gone. 

Dark slowly sipped the steaming cup of coffee in their hand, careful not to burn their tongue with the boiling hot liquid. Suddenly they were painfully reminded of the winter starting to creep up on them, wishing they could sit on the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket by the fire. But those were dreams for simpler times, times when Damien and Celine were two people instead of two souls trapped in a broken body. Dark sighed, but was (somewhat thankfully) distracted as the lights went out all of a sudden

And not just the kitchen lights; everything went out. Dark frowned for a second. Perhaps there had been a power outage? Or maybe it was because of how old the house was. It had been standing for a while. Eventually the power came back on, but Dark didn’t like the chill going up their spine as it did. They placed their cup down on the counter. But they could tell something was odd. Very odd. 

~-~

In the next few hours, Dark started to notice an… inhuman presence inside of the house. It was hard for them to put their finger on, but there was something lurking in the walls of the house, in the very floor they stood on and in the ceiling above their head. Something about the way a floorboard would creak under Dark’s feet and how the lights would flicker at random times, no matter how much they swore they’d just checked the lightbulbs, put Dark on guard constantly.

But when the others woke up for breakfast, or in Google and Bing’s cases, mild conversation, they seemed to be alright. Though they knew that Dark was acting off; their genderless demon friend was clearly watching their back while trying to keep their cool. Perhaps they simply hadn’t gotten much sleep? It was normal for Dark to do that, but usually they functioned rather well otherwise. But in between Wilford being Wilford, everyone fighting over what to do for their first day at the manor, Dark’s strange behavior was soon gone from their minds. 

“Okay, okay, everyone calm down,” Dark eventually said, placing their palms down. The other egos quieted down and looked to the head of the table. “I think the best course of action would be for everyone to go out and just have a few hours to do what you all want to do. We meet at lunch. Sound like a plan?”

Instantly, the others muttered their agreement. With breakfast finished, the lot of them stood up and left the room to follow Dark’s plan. Some of them went off on their own, like Iplier, but the Jims went together, as always, and Google and Bing stuck with each other. Dark never did understand why Google and Bing spent so much time together, but they had no reason to judge, so they let it be. They then noticed that Wilford was still in the room, which was slightly odd. 

Dark frowned slightly. “Is everything alright, Wilford?” they asked. 

Will snapped his gaze back up towards his demon friend. “Oh, everything’s fine.” Looking around once more, he frowned. “Say, where is Damien? And Celine? Oh, and your little friend, didn’t you say she was coming over?”

Oh. Dark mentally swore. How did they not expect this? They sighed and stood up, fidgeting with the buttons on their suit. Then they sat down in the seat opposite to Wilford. “They’re… resting.”

“Ah, I see.” Wilford seemed satisfied with their answer. “My friend, you should follow in their footsteps. You’ve been on edge all day, and you look atrocious.” 

Dark scoffed, but there was a laugh to the edge of their tone. “Gee, thanks,” they muttered. 

Wilford shot them a wide smile in response. “Get some sleep,” he said, then left the room with a skip to his step. Dark watched him go, their face suddenly falling to blank and emotionless. As usual. 


End file.
